Tobio Ikuse
| Romaji = Ikuse Tobio | Race = Human | Gender = Male | Nicknames = Slash Dog Tobi (by Lavinia) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Pale Gray | Equipment = Canis Lykaon Scythe | Relatives = Ageha Ikuse (Grandmother) † Unnamed Great-Aunt Unnamed Parents † Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Akeno Himejima (Second Cousin) Barakiel (Uncle-In-Law) Suzaku Himejima (Second Cousin) Suou Himejima (Granduncle) Hanezu Himejima | Affiliations = Ryoukuu High School (Former Second-Year) Grigori (Agent) Slash/Dog Team (Founder/Leader) Nephilim Institute Himejima Clan | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Tobio Ikuse is the main male protagonist of SLASHDØG. He is a former second-year student at Ryoukuu High School and one of the survivors of the "Heavenly of Aloha incident". Later, Tobio discovers that he is a descendant of the Himejima Clan and the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon, one of the Longinus, earning him his namasake as Slash Dog. After Tobio defeated the Second Head of the Utsusemi Agency and rescuing his lost classmates and teachers, he along with the others joined Grigori and students of the Nephilim Institute. He appears in High School DxD where is now a member and is one of the top fighters of the Fallen Angel Organization Grigori. Appearance Tobio is a seventeen-year-old high school student with black hair and pale gray colored eyes. At first, he was primarily dressed in the school uniform of Ryoukuu High School, which also acted as his main outside throughout volume 2. Near the end of Volume 2, after leaving his previous school and entering Grigori's Nephilim Institute, like the others, Tobio began to wear the special uniform of the institute, which act as his main battle attire. Tobio's height is 171 cm (5 feet 7.32 inches) and weight is 59 kg (130.073 lbs.) Personality Tobio is a quiet and introverted young man. Suffering the loss of his parents before he got to know them, his grandmother and primary caregiver and most recently his best friend Sae have taken a severe emotional toll on him. Tobio is also extremely gentle and kind as noted by Natsume and Lavinia. His kindness had earned him deep affections of other women such as Sae, Natsume, Lavinia, Shigune and Suzaku. Tobio cares deeply about his friends, willing to face great danger to help them as when he decided to fight Utsusemi Agency to saved Sae and he risked his life to block a powerful attack from Seiryu Kushihashi to defend Kouki. History Tobio is a descendant of the Himejima Clan via his grandmother Ageha Ikuse who is an exiled member of the Himejima Clan. He was a rare instance where he activated his Longinus, Canis Lykaon and Balance Breaker from birth. Because of this, his grandmother used a Buddhist sealing ritual to seal away the Canis Lykaon. At some point, his parents died before Tobio was old enough to remember them. Unfortunately, when Tobio was roughly twelve years old his grandmother died too, and as a result, he ended up being raised by the family of his best friend Sae. Plot Volume 1 Tobio was introduced in Volume 1 of the light novels, when a few days before his school trip on a luxury liner, he had caught a severe fever leaving him unable to join, just before his childhood friend Sae Toujo left for the trip, Tobio gave Sae a good luck charm for her travels. Four days later, Tobio notices the head news where 233 of his schoolmates all disappeared in the luxury liner accident, he was shocked and in despair especially at the loss of his friend. Afterward Tobio and the few who were absent from the trip were chased by the media and questioned their input in the incident, eventually, they've all transferred to different schools to avoid the reporters. 2 months after the disappearance of his classmates, while on his way home after partings ways with a friend, Tobio accidentally encounters two of his friends that went missing in the accident, Kouta and Sae. Chasing after Sasaki, Tobio eventually catches up but to his horror finds along with a lizard-like monster who was chewing on a dog. Sasaki was seemingly devoid of emotion signals the monster to attack Tobio. Tobio tries to fight back in desperation but to no avail and just as he's about to be killed, he was saved by the timely arrival of Natsume, who turns out to be a fellow survivor who was absent on the trip from their previous school like him. She takes him to a family restaurant to calmly explain the details, such as that all of their old classmates were taken by a group called the Utsusemi and paired each of them with a creature like Sasaki was. She then handed him an "egg" with a beating pulse and that he must take care of it for he will die without it. Natsume then suggests for them to leave and then whispers in his ear she'll come by his house later. Tobio arrived at his apartment taking everything he had experienced today, he placed the "egg" in the bathroom and went straight to bed. Tobio woke up at around midnight, he suspects that someone was peering through his window, he checks through the window and noticed a boy with a large spider clinging to the wall of the condominium. Tobio was frightened as the boy and his beast came after him, he tries to escape while dodging shots of spider silk, however, made a lone girl with a giant frog appeared from the front exit and also attacked him. Cornered by the two, Tobio hurried to the bathroom with the Utsusemi beasts right behind him, he manages to get a hold of the "egg" but appeared to be cracked open, he panicked as the beasts tear through the door. He tried his best to fend for himself but was eventually cornered in the tub by the two beasts. As he panics, Tobio has a flashback to when his grandmother placed a seal on him when the boy came to, he noticed a blade had stretched from his shadow piercing the frog which caused the spider monster retreat. From his shadow emerges a small black puppy with a blade on its head. The frog monster, still conscious despite the hole in its face, attacks the puppy with its tongue but the puppy simply jumps out and dices the frog up with its blade. As the spider monster attempts to escape, the puppy generates blades on its back and chases after it. Tobio expresses surprise at the turnout of events after which the puppy promptly defeats the spider, leaving it alone with Tobio. It leaves Tobio, who catches up with it in the living room where he sees yet another monster and its master. He watches on as the puppy engages the monster in battle, with the latter's master giving it instructions. The monster manages to successfully take the puppy outside, leaving Tobio worried. He decides to target the master and throws a nearby pot at him. As he collapses, Tobio rushes to the balcony and sees the monster flying while holding on to the puppy. All of a sudden, the puppy transforms into a gigantic blade and impales the monster. As the blade falls and gets stuck into the roof of a building, Tobio once again remembers what his grandmother told him about the dog a long time ago. Natsume suddenly appears, telling him his power is amazing. She expresses worry and asks about his well-being, and Tobio answers in a distracted manner. As they discuss, Tobio observes as Natsume pets the puppy who has assumed its normal appearance. She proposes that they should leave the area as the Utsusemi could attack again soon and tells him to pack some basic necessities. Tobio agrees and wonders aloud if anyone had noticed and reported the prior commotion, but Natsume clarifies that the enemies make preparations before attacking so people do not notice. She informs him that she knows of a place where they can hide safely. Tobio begins to express doubt at that but is forcefully convinced by Natsume. As they leave the house and walk down the road, they are confronted by another Utsusemi - a snake monster and it's master. Just as Tobio and Natsume glance at each other to determine their next course of action, the snake suddenly catches on fire and turns to charcoal. As Tobio expresses surprise at the turn of events, a foreign girl dressed in a cloak and pointed hat reveals herself. A perplexed Tobio watches on as she converses with Natsume, who then takes one of Tobio's bags, telling him they should hurry up to avoid other Utsusemi. They arrive at the place Natsume earlier informed him about, an apartment in a forest. She introduces the blonde foreigner as Lavinia, an ally of theirs. As Natsume inserts a DVD into a player, Tobio asks about it and Lavinia replies that it's to explain the current situation involving him and Natsume. Tobio watches the video, recognizing many of his classmates who were supposed to be missing. Realizing it could mean Sae's safety, he begins to feel renewed hope only for it to be shattered as they are displayed as Utsusemi. Tobio asks Natsume why both of them are being targeted, and she replies that it is due to their possession of Sacred Gears. Tobio further inquires as to how she has knowledge of these things, and Natsume replies that she got the information from a certain Governor General who she had yet to meet herself, with the condition of their meeting being to give out the last egg. Tobio asks her again about the egg, and she replies that it is for the purpose of drawing out their inherent abilities and manifesting their Sacred Gears. Tobio then asks if their classmates are still alive, and Natsume smiles and answers in the positive, leaving Tobio with renewed determination. Afterward, Natsume asks him to join forces with her against the Utsusemi Agency. Tobio agrees to Natsume's delight and she tells him that they will meet up with another one of their allies, Kouki. Waking up the next morning, Tobio recalls a memory of Kouki the last time he saw him. Suddenly hearing a voice close to him, Tobio notices a scantily clad Lavinia and becomes flustered. They briefly talk about Kouki and Tobio's Sacred Gear. Natsume suddenly walks in and notices them in a precarious position. As she chides him and Tobio frantically tries to explain, she clarifies that she is just playing around as she is familiar with Lavinia's habit of entering the bed of others in the middle of the night. As they have breakfast prepared by Tobio, Natsume and Lavinia express their enjoyment, with the latter saying she will give some to Vaa-kun. Tobio asks about his identity and Natsume describes him as an impertinent brat that lives in the apartment. After finishing breakfast, they move to search for Kouki. On the way, Tobio is given a micro SD card for the purpose of memorizing the appearances of the Utsusemi they could end up fighting. He is then told by her to give his puppy a name. As they arrive at a deserted department store thanks to Lavinia's help, they all make use of communication crystals created by Lavinia and split up to search for Kouki. Tobio advances and finds Kouki along with his Sacred Gear. Receiving an update from Natsume along with a request to follow after Kouki, they ascend to the second floor where they engage some Utsusemi in combat. After defeating them, Kouki asks Tobio the reason for his involvement, to which Tobio indicates his desire to help their classmates. They introduce themselves to each other and proceed to the fifth floor where they find some more Utsusemi along with a man who introduces himself as Kazuhisa Doumon and indicates his desire to capture them for his agency. As they prepare to fight against him, Tobio contacts Natsume and confirms her status. After he and Kouki defeat some of the Utsusemi, Kazuhisa summons a clay doll who proves to be too powerful for them, leading them to be defeated and pinned by the doll. Kazuhisa reminds Tobio of Sasaki and tries to impale him on the blade of Tobio's puppy. Tobio recalls his last moments with Sasaki before the "Heavenly Aloha incident", and Sasaki, still expressionless, begs for Tobio to rescue him. As Tobio becomes enraged, Kazuhisa mentions Sae and says she was calling out his name during their experiments, leading Tobio to become even more incited. Remembering Lavinia's words about Sacred Gears becoming more powerful in response to their wielder's desires, Tobio channels his emotions, leading the puppy - which he subsequently names Jin - to grow in strength and defeat the clay doll. His own power also increasing, Tobio dispatches the rest of the Utsusemi and almost defeats Kazuhisa before Hanezu Himejima interrupts and rescues him, with their escape being aided by Tobio's brief hesitation after hearing "Himejima". Following this, Lavinia and Natsume reach the fifth floor and they all head to the meeting with the Governor-General, who goes further in-depth about the current circumstances and explains their Sacred Gears to them. After the meeting, Tobio engages in a discussion with all of them except the Governor-General and ends up collecting Kouki's phone number. The following day, he trains Jin while Natsume watches on and converses with him. They are interrupted by the arrival of Vali Lucifer, who asks Tobio for a match and subsequently defeats him. After the match, they introduce themselves to each other. Lavinia comes to inform them that it's time for breakfast. After they enter the building, he accidentally sees Natsume and Lavinia naked when searching for Jin. After finishing breakfast they discuss investigating the families of the victims of the "Heavenly Aloha incident" and the Utsusemi Agency in relation to the Five Principal Clans, after which they decide to visit Sae's house in accordance with Natsume's intuition. Vali mentions that the Governor-General asked him not to act with them and takes his leave. After arriving at Sae's house, Natsume says they should split up while carrying communication crystals. Tobio searches one part of the interior of the house along with Lavinia. They momentarily meet up with Natsume and Kouki who searched the other part and separate again to continue investigating. Tobio and Lavinia then notice something on the second floor. Tobio summons Jin and heads into Sae's room. He then goes into the room of her parents along with Lavinia where they see Sae standing with a slightly ominous smile. Hanezu enters and introduces himself as the leader of the Utsusemi Agency. He talks about something concerning the Himejima Clan, which Tobio does not understand. He then asks Tobio to help him take down the Five Principal Clans, to which Tobio expresses his displeasure. Hanezu directs Sae to summon a large lion. As Lavinia prepared to attack Hanezu they receive information from Natsume that the house had been surrounded. Tobio tells her to escape with Kouki and surrenders himself to Hanezu along with Lavinia. They move to the headquarters of the agency where both Tobio and Lavinia are restrained by special handcuffs. Hanezu shows them the captured relatives of the victims used to aid them in their experiments. He then takes them to an empty room and releases Tobio, telling him that they should fight. Lavinia tells Tobio that she will not directly get involved so as not to potentially instigate Sae. Tobio engages in combat with Hanezu, who overwhelms him. As Tobio strengthens his resolve, they are interrupted by Augusta, who expresses her desire to see the "Dog", and her disciple Walburga. As Augusta and Lavinia fight against each other, the latter tells Tobio to leave and go after Sae, who had left the room along with Hanezu. Tobio apologies to her and leaves. Heading to Hanezu's location while dispatching some Utsusemi, he meets a fallen angel who introduces himself as Kokabiel, a Cadre of the fallen angel organization Grigori, and tells him of Hanezu's location. Finally reaching Hanezu's location, they proceed to fight but Tobio is once again defeated and seriously injured alongside Jin. As he sheds tears and laments his weakness, Sae suddenly regains her sense of self and strokes his head, apologizing to him. Embracing Jin, she is then pierced by the blade and collapses. Overwhelmed by despair, Tobio activates his Balance Breaker and engages the large lion in combat. After violently killing it, he proceeds to dismember Hanezu, who tells him to destroy the Five Principal Clans and decapitates him. Not stopping his rampage even after killing Hanezu, he is then brought back to normal by the combined efforts of Vali Lavinia, and the Governor-General. Later, Tobio regains consciousness in a sickroom and notices the Governor-General, who introduces himself as Azazel and informs Tobio about his Sacred Gear being a Longinus and a variety of other things. Tobio then remembers Sae's apparent death and begins to cry, only for Sae to appear in a wheelchair. Azazel explains that her survival is as a result of the prayer beads he gave to her before the school trip. He then leaves the room for Tobio and Sae to talk with each other. Ten days after the incident with the Utsusemi Agency, Tobio meets up with everyone and it is revealed that they would join a special school under the Grigori called Nephilim, where they have already been assigned to the 'Barakiel Class'. Lavinia then explains the reason for her cooperation with them, that being the pursuance of the Wizards of Oz. Volume 2 Two months later, Tobio wakes up following a nightmare, discovering Natsume in his bed. After he tries to rouse her to no avail, he attempts to move away and is startled by the voices of Kouki, Lavinia, Vali, and Sae as they approach his room. Natsume then wakes up and discovers herself in Tobio's bed, becoming embarrassed and misunderstanding the situation. As he moves closer to her to try and explain, all of the aforementioned people enter the room, creating an awkward situation. The awkward atmosphere is sustained until breakfast where the misunderstanding is cleared up. As they discuss over breakfast, they are interrupted by the surprise arrival of Azazel, who takes them to Nephilim after eating. As all of the group reach the location of Nephilim, Vali and Lavinia do not follow them any further as they are not registered in the school. The rest of them continue, with Natsume asking if Azazel is the actual fallen angel recorded in the Bible, which he confirms to Tobio's deep fear. As they reach their destination, Azazel hands them over to Barakiel who is to be their teacher. Tobio notices Barakiel staring pointedly at him, much to his discomfort, but Barakiel apologizes and clarifies that Tobio reminded him of someone else. Half a month later, Tobio is shown at Nephilim engaging in a discussion with Kouki after they complete a training course. As Natsume and Sae catch up with them, Barakiel tells them to get rehydrated as there's still more training to do. After this, they engage in a sparring match with Tobio and Kouki facing off against Vali as Natsume and Sae cheer them on. Vali ends up defeating both of them much to their frustration, as Tobio realizes the difference between their power. Heading into the men's changing room to recuperate after one more loss against Vali, he is joined by Lavinia, much to his surprise. Flustered at her sensual appearance, he decides to embrace Jin to distract himself. As Lavinia changes, she asks him about his match against Vali, to which he replies that he lost. He asks about her Sacred Gear and Vali's, feeling discouraged again as he remembers the difference in their power, and Lavinia encourages him. As he thinks about his Longinus, Lavinia tells him to unify and resonate with it in body, heart, and soul. As Tobio dwells on her words and gazes at Jin, he is suddenly startled as he remembers the nightmare he had over half a month ago. Lavinia admits that she has not made progress with her own Longinus as she is afraid of it and warns Tobio to be careful as his Longinus could consume and possess him. Tobio asks her about Augusta, and Lavinia moves close to him, mentioning that she is an enemy she is trying to stop, oblivious of her exposed body being in Tobio's sight. As they remain in that position, Sae suddenly indicates her presence, making Tobio panic. Once again oblivious to the situation, Lavinia calls out to Sae, who enters and notices their position, creating an awkward atmosphere. The following Saturday, which was a holiday for the group, they go on a trip into town where they visit a shopping district. Natsume tells Tobio to clear up the air with Sae as there is a slight awkwardness between them stemming from the changing room incident with Lavinia, to which Tobio agrees. As the girls' shop, Tobio engages in a conversation with Kouki. Having worn some clothes selected by Natsume, Lavinia asks both of them about how she looks, blushing when Tobio says she looks good. After lunch, they go to a park downtown where they relax, with Tobio simply watching all of his friends except for Vali. As he ponders on his relationship with Sae, Lavinia joins him and tells him about the Wizards of Oz and her connection to them. They are interrupted by a bespectacled young man who suddenly appears and stares at Jin and Byakusa - Kouki's Sacred Gear. He introduces himself as Seiryu Kushihashi, much to the surprise of most present. Natsume asks about his intentions and he replies in a vague manner, irritating Kouki who prepares to fight him. Seiryuu shows an intent to fight, and Lavinia warns them about his ability and increases their defense with magic. Tobio and Kouki engage Seiryuu, but he proves to be more than enough for them. Seiryuu then releases a squall which causes Sae to collapse, which makes Tobio become empowered with the darkness from his Longinus. As Seiryuu releases lightning at Kouki, Tobio intercepts it and forces Seiryuu back with his power. Seiryuu prepares to fully get serious, only for the fight to be interrupted by the sudden appearance of Barakiel and Vali. A girl then also appears, telling Seiryuu to stop. After talking to Seiryuu and Barakiel, she introduces herself to Tobio as Suzaku Himejima, his second cousin, and then requests for a meeting with everyone present. Suzaku and Seiryuu take them to a large building in an office area. She explains that they are looking for the rest of the possessors of the Four Fiends, former Ryoukou High School students who the remnants of the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz are pursuing. She then asks for an alliance with them, much to the surprise of Tobio, Sae, Kouki, and Natsume surprised. Barakiel asks if the group about their opinion, with the group agreeing with the alliance to rescue their former classmates. As they finish the meeting, Suzaku addresses Tobio who blushes as he replies, much to the amazement of Natsume and slight disappointment of Sae. As they all resolve to rescue their classmates and prepare, Barakiel informs Tobio that they will go only on the condition that Sae follows them, to the surprise of some present. Tobio objects and the reason for her required presence is explained as the rampage Tobio went on in the incident with the Utsusemi Agency after activating his Balance Breaker. Azazel suddenly appears and further expands on it. Tobio agrees with Sae following them and tells her not to do anything rash. All of the people present then leave, with the exception of Azazel who stays behind. As they move towards the location, Barakiel warns them about the abilities of the Abyss Team who they could end up facing. Lavinia tells them about her past, leading up to the disappearance of her master who she is now searching for. Tobio and the rest give their support and express their willingness to help her, which she happily appreciated. As they get closer to their destination, Sae notices something and raises an alarm, causing Barakiel to stop the car and investigate ahead. He finds Shigune Nanadare, one of the possessors of the remaining Four Fiends and a former student of Ryoukou High School, causing Tobio, Sae, Natsume, and Kouki to express surprise. Shigune addresses Tobio and the others, telling them to escape. Jin notices something ahead and Tobio and the rest prepare for battle. They are confronted by a bizarre stone statue, which Tobio suddenly remembers as one of the Sacred Gears of the Abyss Team. Barakiel warns them to close their eyes and the statue releases an intense light. It is subsequently revealed that the light is capable of stealing the eyesight and causing blindness. The team pays attention to the surroundings as a man comes out and expresses the desire to render them blind. They attack him as Shigune indicates that there are two statues. Tobio and Kouki attack one and unsuccessfully try to destroy it, while Vali destroys the other. Lavinia attacks the man directly and Barakiel prepares to engage him, but he retreats. Shigune tells the team that Koga, the remaining possessor of the Four Fiends, is fighting alone at the village. DxD Universe For Tobio's role in the events of High School DxD, check here. Power and Abilities Enhanced Strength: After joining the Grigori, Tobio has begun an extremely intense training regimen to train his body to perfection, making him significantly stronger than before, enough to overpower supernatural beings such as Youkai with refined brute force. Expert Scythe Wielder: Tobio has proven to be naturally adept in using scythes as shown in his sparring match against Vali. After continuous training, his skills have later become great enough to wound Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon and Ouryuu Nakiri, whose hailed as being the Strongest Yellow Dragon using Canis Lykaon. Tobio could slay legions of Youkais by dual-wielding sickles with superior ambidexterity. Master Combatant: Tobio has shown to be an adept fighter. Having a natural talent for combat, with continuous training, his fighting skills developed at an accelerated rate, eventually becoming strong enough to fight on more of an equal level against extremely powerful enemies such as Seiryu and Ouryuu. Equipment Canis Lykaon ( ): Tobio's sacred gear and main weapon of choice. Canis Lykaon is among the Thirteen Longinus and Independent Avatar, taking form as a small black dog named "Jin". It is able to produce blades from itself and even transform into a sword. Tobio unlocked the ability to let Jin move and attack through shadows in his field of vision and grow blades from shadows. Though Jin became a full-grown black dog, he is unable to produce blades from itself and Tobio became able to grow blades from shadows. *'Darkness Aura:' Tobio is capable of using the Canis Lykaon's darkness based powers to enshroud himself in an aura of darkness which significantly enhances his physical prowess, having first manifested it to break free of Kazuhisa's Clay Golems. He could enhance his strength enough to wound Seiryuu and release dark waves that rendered him numb. *'Night Haken' ( ): This is a technique which summons a black blade from the shadows around him. He is able to generate one from even his opponent's shadows catching them off guard. *'Scythe:' After the fight against the Utsusemi Agency, Tobio learned to produce scythes with his Sacred Gear which he uses as his main weapons for melee combat from his shadow. *'Night Celestial Slash Dogs' ( ): The Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon, which covers Tobio with darkness turning him into a humanoid black hound with a total of six tails; while Jin turns into a big black hound. In this form, Tobio is granted enhanced strength and is able to create innumerable black blades including being capable of tinging the skies and earth in darkness. **'Ame-no-Ohabari' ( ): In Volume 3, he underwent a ritual to unlock his Himejima power and became able to summon Ame-no-Ohabari, which has been imbued with Kagutsuchi's power, enabling it to generate black and red flames. Buddhist Beads: Tobio received a Buddhist prayer beaded bracelets from his grandmother for his protection, which he soon gifted to Sae for good luck. It was later revealed to possess a powerful one-time protection spell, which protected its wearer from a serious wound through sacrificing itself. In Volume 2, Tobio was given another version of it by Azazel, which lets him use his balance breaker for a period of time. Trivia *His first name Tobio (鳶雄) means "Male Black Kite". **His surname Ikuse (幾瀬) means "Several Rapids". *His birthday is May 4. *Tobio has remarkable cooking skills, being able to cook delicious meals using the simplest of ingredients, which his friends/allies adore. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Slash/Dog Team Category:Nephilim Category:Ryoukou High School